Fantastic
by HanuuEshe
Summary: Does anyone else think Monica would make a pretty good Companion? And that Hiro wouldn't do badly as a Time Lord? A Whovian-inspired AU of the Heroesverse.


It had been something of a gamble, taking a hold of that chain and swinging towards the nestekineitc; after all, if Hiro was powerless, what could she do?

Gymnastics, apparently. Whatever was blocking his abilities didn't seem to be affecting hers- or maybe it could only block her ability to absorb other people's moves, and once she had them they couldn't be taken away.

Surprisingly, it was a comforting thought. She'd have to test out that trick Hiro had tried with his sword next time she got the chance, and see which theory was true.

The mannequins holding Hiro dropped to the ground at the same instance the nestekinetic's head cracked against the dirty brick wall, painting them red once more as he slid bonelessly to the floor. She let go of the chain, landed in a crouch, and straightened as Hiro crossed the room and checked on the man. After a moment of checking for a pulse, he frowned, and closed the man's eyes.

"He should have surrendered," he said mournfully.

'I just killed a man,' Monica thought, shocked. Just then, one of the mannequin's plastic arms fell off, making a loud clattering sound which startled her. 'I just killed a man who would have taken over the world with _plastic_.'

"What happens now?" she asked.

"I leave," he answered shortly.

"What? But-" He couldn't leave! Not after what had just happened. She gestured to the body. "What about him?" she asked. She didn't say 'What about me?'

"The authorities will find him soon enough. Informing the family, finding a suitable cause of death, that's their job now," he replied.

Something of her shock must have shown on her face, because he smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I wish I could do it myself, but a warrior knows when to pick his battles. Telling his family that he tried to take over the world by controlling the world's plastic would just cause trouble for everyone."

It made sense, in a way. After all, she was still trying to explain away Burger Bonanza exploding, although there had been talk of some sort of compensation. That'd be nice- maybe they could put away some money for the boys' college fund.

It still didn't sit well with her. The death, the- everything. Was this what being a hero was? Was this what she was supposed to be? She joined Hiro in standing over the corpse for a moment, before bending down to sling it over her shoulders.

"He'll be easier to spot from the side of the road than in here," she answered his unspoken question. "If he has family, the sooner they know he's not coming home, the better."

Closure was good for grieving. Her own mother's body had never been found, likely washed into the Gulf by the tide, and it had taken until she was legally declared dead before Monica felt like it was real.

Hiro watched he place his body where it would be found quickly, muttered something under his breath in what she guessed was Japanese, before he switched back to English.

"You could come with me, you know," he invited with faked nonchalance, pushing up his glasses.

"To Japan?' she asked, eyebrows raised.

"To anywhere. Everywhere," he corrected eyes dark and intense. "I'm a teleporter. There's no place on Earth we can't go."

It was tempting. Oh so, tempting, to just run away from the tangled mess of her life but she couldn't. She had Micah, Damon, and Nana to worry about.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she replied. "I- maybe I'll see you around somewhere, though."

Slim chance, his posture said. She gave him a sad little smile, and began to walk back home.

"Wait!" he called. She turned around.

"I bend space _and_ time," he informed her, an almost childish glee infecting his words, and causing him to smile in spite of himself. "We can't just go everywhere, we can go everywhen too."

He held out his hand to her.

Well. Time travel. She'd have to be really stupid to turn that down, wouldn't she?

Besides, didn't that mean that when she wanted to go back home, Hiro could drop her just a few hours after now?

She'd tell Nana that she spent the night at Camille's if she had to, but she wanted this for herself. Just this once, she wanted something for herself.

Smiling, she took his hand, and the streets of New Orleans dissolved around them.


End file.
